haikyurisefandomcom-20200213-history
Yumeko Hoshinomiya
|height = 165.4cm |weight = 50.7kg |date of birth = |age = 14 15 |blood type = A- |family = Yuko Hoshinomiya (Mother) Unnamed father Reiji Hoshinomiya (Older brother) Yuka Harukawa (Aunt) Unnamed Uncle Momoka Harukawa (Cousin) |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Hoshinomiya Family Karasuno High School *Class 1-5 |previous affiliation = Tenshin Junior High School |birthplace = Asahikawa, Kamikawa, Hokkaido, Japan |team = Karasuno Girls' Volleyball Club |number = 4 |position = LiberoHaikyu!! RISE: Chapter 2. |japanese va = Miku Ito |english va = Felecia Angelle }} Yumeko Hoshinomiya ( ノ Hoshinomiya Yumeko) is a student at Karasuno's Class 1-5. Appearance Yumeko is described as a very beautiful young girl with average height. She has medium-length, dyed pink-reddish hair and deep, blue eyes. Often called as "goddess" by Ryunosuke Tanaka and Yu Nishinoya, she and Kiyoko Shimizu are known as notable beauties in Karasuno. In junior high, Yumeko had black hair with some white wick, but due to social problems, she dyed it along with Momoka Harukawa. At first, most people think that she is not the athletic type, but actually she has notable strenght and is faster than most girls as noticed by Tobio Kageyama and Ryunosuke Tanaka. She is usually seem with her school uniform, which consists of a white blouse, red ribbon, cream sweater, black blazer, and a grey skirt. She also uses a black pantyhose, common Japanese shoes and blue wireless headphones most of her time and listen music with it often. After her birthday, she started using the headphones that Tobio gave to her. Personality Yumeko is presented as a cold, collected and reserved individual whose does not like making friends or talking to other people. She appears to dislikes physical contact, as she hit Ryunosuke due to him touching her arm.Haikyu!! RISE: Chapter 2. Despite being rude most of the time, she is notably shy, mainly when knowing other girls, and even with her dislike to conversations and socialization, she does not refuses talking with them if they do not bother her. Yumeko has a sarcastic tone and do not hold cruel commentaries about other people, with her being described as a hostile misanthrope. She usually does it with Shoyo Hinata and Tobio, since she gives lessons to them and knows about their studies' difficulties. When it comes to volleyball, she is very passionate about the sport and puts lots of efforts in training, analyzing and orientate the team, although with harsh words. Since she is in the Class 1-5 in Karasuno, it is implied that she is very intelligent and smart, able to notice when someone is hiding something from her. She appears to dislike when people hide something from her, even if she not show it. Yumeko does not like talking about her past and is very evasive about it. When Tobio asks her if she was only a libero in junior high, she got silent and, afterwards, answered that she was only short, something that Tobio noticed that was an excuse.Haikyu!! RISE: Chapter 2. She rarely talks about herself, the only persons that she does it appears to be her brother, Momoka and, recently, Tobio. She is very fragile when remembering it, and even cried in front of him after singing a few lyrics of the music that she apparently made in junior high. As the daughter of a musical family, Yumeko is a music lover but because of her past, she stopped doing her own songs, starting doing it again when Tobio encouraged her. Abilities Overall Abilities: Yumeko, surprisingly, is a very skilled volleyball player, even for the average standards. As noticed by Tobio, she has knowledge of multiple tricks and moves, and is notable physically agile, fast and strong than most of the volleball players, males and females. She is in Class 1-5, a college preparatory class, so it is implied that Yumeko is very intelligent and smart, and that is confirmed just by her acts. Tobio also noticed that she is very calculating and know where and when throw the ball. Ryunosuke and Tobio experienced her streght when he received one of her punches, and both described her as a "hostile, brutal misanthrope". Musical Talent: Yumeko is a very talented musician that can play and sing all along. She even does her own songs and write them on a small notepad. Although she stopped a little while before her junior high's end, she started composing again with Tobio's help and, acordding to him, she has an angelical voice. She is described as a person who knows to play any musical instrument that is gave to her, but she mainly prefer playing guitar. Also, she is usually the vocalist in her "band" that she is part along with her brother, Reiji, and Momoka, her cousin. Statistics Trivia *Her full name means "dream child in a star palace". **Separately, "Yumeko" has the Japanese characters for "dream" (夢) and "child" (子), a very common female termination, while "Hoshinomiya" has the characters for "star" (星) and "palace" (宮). The "no" (ノ) is a connective between them. *Toru Oikawa calls her "Yumi-chan", even although her name is "Yumeko", with letter e. In Japanese, "Yumi" can mean "bow" (弓), and "-chan" (ちゃん) is a honorific usually used between girls. *Her star sign is taurus. *Her favorite food is yakisoba. *Her actual concern is being useless for her mother. *Yumeko's favorite subject is math, but she also likes English and can talk fluently. *Yumeko currently lives in Higashimatsushima with her mother and older brother.Haikyu!! RISE: Chapter 1. *Yumeko is the youngest member in her team. References Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Club Category:Liberos Category:Japaneses Category:Hoshinomiya Family